


A Tourist's Guide to the Nation of Pantheon

by bakunawwa, Vredia



Series: The Deities [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Culture Creation, Fictional Nation, Robots, Setting Creation, Technology, The Year is 2265, Universe Creation, Unreliable Narrator, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakunawwa/pseuds/bakunawwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vredia/pseuds/Vredia
Summary: Two world travelers visited the nation of Pantheon and wrote an essay containing all they've learned.





	1. Helios and Atlantis Manufacturers

**Author's Note:**

> the travelers are @wwaterdragon and @aquarianseer, not actual characters jsyk
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).

Atlantis Manufacturers is the company that created most of the technology in Helios. Nerve-optic chips are not exclusively made by the company, as each province requires different needs be met so that it may be used efficiently within their lives. Androids are a large source of wealth for Helios, as Atlantis Manufacturers are the main source for them. 

First established in the year 2258, in seven years, they managed to climb to the height of the market. Androids have become a large part of Pantheon.

Here, there are no gods. The people have become the gods.

The androids Atlantis has created are:

HOUSECARE-R [Rosamie]  
HOUSECARE-S [Sean]  
HOUSECARE-T [Theodore]

Housecare models are personal androids meant to care for one’s establishment. They’re unable to speak and are mostly favored by Helians because of this. Housecare models don’t sell well outside of Helios.

COMMUNITY-B [Blaire - IN PROGRESS]  
COMMUNITY-G [Gabriel]  
COMMUNITY-H [Holly]  
COMMUNITY-I [Inel]  
COMMUNITY-M [Mark]  
COMMUNITY-Q [Quinn - IN PROGRESS]  
COMMUNITY-W [William - IN PROGRESS]  
COMMUNITY-V [Vivienne - IN PROGRESS]

Community models are meant for much more social works. They’re newer androids, programmed to be able to adapt and learn from their environment. These models are favored by the rest of Pantheon, and more are being designed to give the rest of the nation more variety in their choices.

ASSISTANT-N [Nova]  
ASSISTANT-Y [Yvonne]  
ASSISTANT-Z [Zane]

Assistant models are perhaps the most rigid of androids, as they are only programmed to accomplish one task, and one task only. They are meant for office work and the most efficient at it, as they never get distracted.

[HELIOS EXCLUSIVE]  
DESCENDANT-A [Arianna]  
DESCENDANT-B [Bellamie]  
DESCENDANT-C [Christopher]  
DESCENDANT-D [Daniel]  
DESCENDANT-E [Elizabeth]  
DESCENDANT-F [Fraser - NEW] 

Descendant models are child androids exclusive to Helios. The wealthier people of Helios love to care for young androids rather than real children.

Atlantis-designed androids are actually modeled after deceased human beings. They have consented their physical identity be used by Atlantis to create a much more real and authentic android. The letters after each model name is the name of the human who had given away their face to the androids that would come after them. 

With a large amount of money and influence, people _can_ get themselves a clone as an android. Atlantis recently has developed a way to recreate a face without needing a full-body physical scan of the model. Androids can be remade from photos.

Hence the possibility of DESCENDANT-F models and the custom model: SUCCESSOR.

There are many customized models living in the province of Helios, as the richest are able to get this technology to work, providing research and prototypes with their money. Through this and the profits they get, Atlantis only continues to innovate and inspire.

Androids, when taken apart, are seen to have many layers. Initially they are only a “ribcage” and a “skull.” Both skeletal parts shield the android’s most vulnerable machines, as an android is only the culmination of many machines working together. Just like humans. The smaller, vulnerable machines are disguised to look like organs. They have a false heart that powers their body. They are then built outward, limbs being connected. Firstly as the skeleton, then as the synthetic muscles. With a hardened exoskeleton, androids are a little stronger than humans. Not their entire body is covered in the exoskeleton, however, as there is are areas instead softened. Silicone to make the body seem as soft and as human as possible. The last thing it would need would be the outer layer of synthetic skin. 

Once that has been made, the only difference between androids and humans are that androids seem so very lifeless. Empty-eyed and rigid, unlike a human ever could be. Currently, their lifespan reaches just short of a century, if maintained well.

Community models are able to learn humanity, however, as they are the most adaptable androids. Housecare and Assistant models have not been reported to showing any signs of humanity. Custom androids are also able to mimic a human very well, if designed to. An example would be the SUCCESSOR. He is made to be as “human” as possible.

The SUCCESSOR ICH-001 android even has synthetic blood flowing through his veins, bleeding out if cut or hurt.

Androids are so close to being humans. Or perhaps they already are.


	2. Pantheon's Deities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief description of some of Pantheon's extinct species: "deities."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't all of the provinces that can be found in Pantheon. Only some. These are some short descriptions of the deities of certain provinces made. More will be added, but for now, take these. Not every province made deities, by the way.

ODIN’S deities could control lightning. The most advanced, or innately powerful could create it from their own energy. Others could control it. They could will it to strike from the skies. Lightning deities are very dangerous when emotional. As lightning is difficult to control, so are the deities. 

HELIOS’S deities were meant to control fire. The problem was, none of them were ever quite stable. They’ve become an urban legend within the province. That there are walking human torches that haunt the streets at “night.”

POSEIDON'S deities controlled water. They could also change its temperature. Being able to form ice and keep it that way consistently wasn’t a common thing across water deities, as Belisama also had their own water deities. Temperature changes come much more easily to Poseidon’s deities.

BELISAMA’S deities also controlled water, however while most provinces created these deities for war purposes, Belisama created them for industrial reasons. Water deities are also able to disperse other attacks from certain deities. They easily absorb shocks from lightning deities, rendering their attacks useless.

HADES’ deities could reanimate recently deceased organisms. They wouldn’t be the same as before, however, as they’re only able to control the bodies, turning them into mindless zombies until they release their hold over them. Hades’ creations were perhaps the most expensive, as control over death was a difficult thing to master. Death deities perhaps had the fastest record of escaping the grasps of their creators. Perhaps it’s a passed trait: their hatred for feeling captured, or trapped. They easily pick up on others’ energies, as well. They can tell when a person is dying, or is close to killing themselves. These deities only ever have active powers when around dead organisms, leading them to be much more subdued energy-wise and more emotional, as their powers have nothing to reanimate within the area.

PACHAMAMA created life deities. They were perhaps the closest to their element, as they too required sunlight, just like the plants they could manipulate. Life deities are free spirits by nature. They, too, hate feeling captured, and are perhaps as wild and chaotic as nature itself. Life deities easily get ill in cities. Some even die in cities, as the city lacks plants and they are unable to feel enough sunshine.


End file.
